Today was a Fairytale
by Lil' Llama
Summary: A songfic on Taylor Swift's 'Today was a Fairytale'. My fifth songfic. Don't forget to review and check out my other works!


**A/N: Ok this songfic maybe a bit confusing… **_Italics___**are going to be the lyrics (except when it's in the middle of a sentence then it's a thought). **_**Bold italics**_** will be flashbacks to earlier in the day. **Normal type** will be kind of telling how the night goes on… or kind of looking back on how the night went. Does that make sense? If not review or email me. I suggest you listen to the song while reading. Check out my other work, my post DH story: 'Live, Laugh, Love', and other Songfics: 'Crazier', 'Everything', '500 Miles', and 'When Did You Fall?'**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

_Today was a fairytale, You were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress, You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six, Today was a fairytale, Today was a fairytale_

I was sitting in the Garden at the Burrow. Surprisingly I was waiting for you. You had said you had something planned. I looked at my watch, 5:59. A Ford Angelina pulled up at exactly 6 o' clock. The car was turned off, and as the door opened I could see your red head pop out. I stood up and walked over to him. We held hands as you led me to the car.

**(A/N: the squiggly line will tell you it's a 'flashback' to earlier in the day)**

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress, You wore a dark grey t-shirt, You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess, Today was a fairytale, Time slows down whenever you're around_

"_**Ugh, Ginny! My hair looks horrible! I can't go out like this!"**_

"_**Hermione you look fine."**_

"_**But what if Ron sees me like this?"**_

"_**It has been5 years since you guys got together… wow five years is a long time… how much longer will Harry and Ron wait? Oh, sorry. I bet Ron has seen you looking much worse than this."**_

"_**Oh great I feel so much better."**_

"_**Come on let's go get something to eat."**_

_**As I walked down the stairs we met up with you and Harry. I noticed that Harry and Ginny both were wearing the same color. I looked to see what you had worn; A simple dark grey shirt. You smiled at me and told me I looked beautiful. Time seemed to slow.**_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?, It must have been the way you kissed me, Fell in love when I saw you standing there, It must have been the way, Today was a fairytale, It must have been the way, Today was a fairytale_

_**We ate breakfast quickly and Harry and Ginny went on a walk. You kissed me and handed me a rose, then we just wandered around the garden. You went up and tried to drop kick a gnome, but it ended up going only a few feet before yelling a shower cuss words at you. You just stood there and laughed. The spring breeze was so sweet. Petals floated around us on the air. **_

We got to the muggle restaurant and you told the receptionist that we had reservations.

"Oh. Yes. Right away sir," he said showing us to a small table for two next to a garden of roses.

_Today was a fairytale, You've got a smile that takes me to another planet, Every move you make everything you say is right, Today was a fairytale, Today was a fairytale, All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer, Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face, Today was a fairytale_

You smiled at me. I love your smile. You stood up and kissed me.

_Time slows down whenever you're around, But can you feel this magic in the air?, It must have been the way you kissed me, Fell in love when I saw you standing there, It must have been the way, Today was a fairytale, It must have been the way, Today was a fairytale._

Then it came to me, _"The rose garden, his smile, the kiss...He's gonna propose!"_ Then after the wine came you knelt down on one knee in front of me.

"Hermione? You're the smartest and most logical girl I know. To me it seems as though it were just yesterday we first kissed during the battle. To me it seems to be that only two days ago that you sat by my side every second you could in the hospital wing. It seems as though only three days ago we were fighting Umbridge. In second year, the most logical girl in the world, wanted to break the rules by making polyjuice potion. Hermione, I want to think back from, say, fifty years from now, I want to think back to when we had our honeymoon, our first child, everything that has happened in between those fifty years, and wonder how every single one of the days just seemed to be yesterday. So, Hermione Granger, I want to know if the most logical girl in the world would want to marry a git like me?"

_Time slows down whenever you're around, I can feel my heart, It's beating in my chest, Did you feel it? I can't put this down._

My heart sped up at every word you said. I sat silently, pondering what you had just said. I had to answer quickly or what would you think? I practically threw myself at you and shouted, "Yes!" I knew you could feel my heart pounding against you chest. I could feel yours pounding as well.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?, It must have been the way you kissed me, Fell in love when I saw you standing there, It must have been the way, But can you feel this magic in the air?, It must have been the way you kissed me, Fell in love when I saw you standing there, It must have been the way, Today was a fairytale, It must have been the way, Today was a fairytale_

The wind picked up around us and pedals flew through the air. You kissed me and slipped a beautiful ring on my finger. I had fallen in love with you all over again.


End file.
